Graffiti
by Zero Cain
Summary: As Duncan paints the walls, a figure emerges from the fog, their footsteps slicing through the silence of the night. Spooked, he runs away only to return the next night and find his painting finished, complete with a tag written in teal paint. Little did Duncan know that this mysterious tag and painting of a kids cartoon would lead to the best relationship of his life. One-Shot.


**Hey everyone! I've decided to rewrite this one shot and delete the original so I hope you all like it. I'm maybe going to start a chapter fic soon but I'm not sure whether to write something for Total Drama or Degrassi, I just have so many ideas in my head =D Please review this story and leave a suggestion in your review on what fandom I should write my next story for.**

Duncan's heart pounded as he sprayed the old and fraying alleyway walls, the nighttime adrenaline rushing though his body. As he sprayed, the green paint began to morph into an artwork before his eyes as the lines of spray were layered over the lazy tags of other graffitiers.

"Toys," he said to himself quietly. He hated toys. No artistic talent, just scribbles of tags and names on the walls of the streets. They were nothing but a waste of space. Duncan then stood back to admire the large, neon skull he had created. The light from the streetlamp illuminated the lines of it's bony face and Duncan snapped a photo on his phone.

"This ones a keeper." Noticing the time on his phone, Duncan sighed. 3:23 AM. He moved to pack up his cans, but had a change of heart once he spied a gleaming white wall that had been freshly painted only days before. Perfect. Since there was nobody around, Duncan decided to himself that he would continue painting. He began to spray up and down the walls to create quite an amazing image of the current Loony Toons characters. He added his signature tag next to it and admired the detailed yet unfinished pictures of Bugs Bunny and Tweetie Bird. He raised his yellow can to continue but then froze at the sound of footsteps. Instantly, his heart rate picked up as if he had just drank a litre of Red Bull. A short figure emerged from the blackness and that was all Duncan needed to get out of there. He grabbed his bag and sprinted down the alley to a dark parking lot. Throughs were whirling through his head. Who could it be? The police? Security? Who would be up at this hour? Had he been recognised? He waited there for the person to leave, looking into the alley. All he could see was the figure standing there. The fog masked the person and made it hard for Duncan to see whatever they were doing. The figure in the fog hadn't seemed to follow him or take interest, but he was still too scared to return to his artwork. Duncan decided he would return the next night to complete the graffiti. Huffing and puffing in annoyance, Duncan returned home.

The next night was just as foggy so Duncan awoke from his slumber at 2 AM and got dressed into his gear, consisting of a black shirt, dark navy jeans, a black hoodie and a beanie. He stepped out into the cold and felt his body tense. It was freezing! Despite the piercing cold and dense fog, Duncan moved through the night, using the fog to stay hidden. The cold worked to his advantage. Who would be up at this time of night and in this weather? He doubted even the figure from the night before would dare to venture into the streets in this cold. He ran down the dark city streets with his satchel and his spray cans at the ready and finally passed the little corner shop that pointed him in the right direction. The alleyway was just around the corner. He turned into the dark, narrow passage. It was quite a long laneway so he ventured down, passing bins and ladders that lead into the apartment buildings above. Finally, he found his painting site. To his surprise, the painting was finished! Every little detail and texture that Duncan had put in had been completely replicated. Duncan stood there awestruck for a minute, taking in the fresh new sight of Daffy Duck and Lola bunny. His teal eyes flickered to the tag that was placed next to the work, right beneath his signature skull. 'GWN?' he thought to himself. Whoever they were, they had done a great job of replicating his work. Duncan found himself feeling extremely impressed, a feeling he had only felt few times before.

"It looks good, don't you think?" The voice of a female rang out, cutting through the peaceful silence of the night. Duncan swung around, taking in the sight of a girl around his age. Her skin was white and her fingernails were painted black. She had hair so dark it made the night look pale. His eyes were drawn to the streak of teal colour in her hair. It was the same colour that 'GWN' was written in.

"GWN I assume," Duncan replied.

"It's just Gwen," she replied with a smirk.

"Duncan," he said. What was this girl's deal? Who was she? "So thanks for finishing my picture, but can I ask why you did it?"

"I know who you are Duncan." She paused. "You don't recognise me, do you?" she asked.

"No…Am I supposed to?"  
Gwen smiled. "We go to the same school. We have history together."

Duncan looked at her more closely. Come to think of it, she did look familiar. "I do know you! Sorry I didn't recognise you, I spend most of my time in history asleep."

"Yeah. I've noticed. Thats kind of why I finished your picture."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Once in history when you were asleep, the substitute teacher got pissed and threw all of your stuff on the floor. You obviously didn't wake up, so he got even madder and went to get the principal." Gwen blushed. "So I picked your stuff up for you and put it back on your desk. In the process I accidentally saw some of your tags on the inside of your book. I straight up knew I wanted to collaborate with you, but I didn't know how to ask you. I thought you'd turn me down anyway. I can see you being a little bit of a lone wolf."

Duncan smiled. "Well you were right. But I think that's changed after what I've seen here. I reckon you've got a real spark. Theres so much detail in this one painting. Are you an art student?"

Once again, Gwen blushed. "Yeah, I am. Thanks. I'm a bit of a fan of your work. Some of my recent tags have been inspired by you." She smiled. "So about that collab…"

Duncan smiled. His teeth glinted in the light of the streetlamp. "I spied a huge wall along the highway on the way here. Perfect blockbuster material," he said.

Gwen's eyes widened. "T-the highway?"

"Well unless you're scared…"

Gwen stood up straight and gathered her things. "Lets go then."

The two proceeded to walk into the night allowing the fog to envelop them as they continued their trek to the highway, not as two artists, but as one team.

 **So thats it! I hope that you all like it. Please leave a review!**


End file.
